Forgotten Birthday
by moonglowQQ
Summary: Everyone seems to have forgotten Hermiones birthday. That is until the twins show up. Disclaimer: I do not own, JKR does.


Forgotten Birthday

Today should be a great day considering it's my birthday but it's not. It seems no one remembers. The only thing at the end of my bed was a card from my parents along with some quills and ink. None of the other girls in the dorm said anything, as if it was any other day. I just figured the boys and Ginny were waiting until they saw me.

I was wrong. They haven't given me any gifts or even said a simple Happy Birthday. At first I thought it was just a joke but now we are at dinner and still nothing other than begging for help on assignments, makes this my worst birthday. It's not just my close friends either; no one has wished me a happy birthday. Now we are eating dinner and no one is paying me much attention. Ron is shoveling food into his mouth and Harry and Ginny can't keep their attention or hands off of each other. No one will notice if I leave so I might as well head back to the common room. As I suspected nobody seemed to notice or care. I'm walking down the corridor when I am bombarded by twin red heads.

"Happy Birthday Mione!" They exclaim together with matching grins.

"What are you two doing here?" I ask Fred and George.

"Now you didn't expect us to forget your birthday did you?" Fred asks.

"Or do something boring and just send a card and gift," George adds.

"That just isn't us," Fred concludes.

"It seems you are the only ones who remembered," I mumble.

"No one remembered your birthday?" George asked.

"Well my parents did but that's it," I answer.

"Well we could never do that," Fred replies, "What with George having a countdown, extravagant marking on the calendar and constant search for the perfect gift, kind of hard to forget."

"I don't know what you're talking about Fred," George responds blushing red a little.

"Sure George," Fred says, "Anyway we have a surprise for you Miss Granger. George blindfold please."

"What?" I ask.

"Don't worry it's just a surprise," George soothes.

"Just hold on tight to George so you don't get lost or run into something," Fred says laughing. I'm hesitant but comply and blush a little as I hold on tightly to George. We walk for a few minutes until we come to a stop.

"You can take off the blindfold now," George whispered in my ear. I took it off and gasped when I saw the romantic setting. There was a blanket set up with candles scattered all around. I turn around and notice Fred is gone and only George was there, looking at me nervously.

"What happened to Fred?" I ask.

"He left," George replies, "It's just the two of us. Is that ok? I should have asked first, you probably think this is stupid or are totally freaked out. I'm sorry."

"George," I say, "calm down, I love it. Did you really sneak into Hogwarts and set this up for me?"

"Well of course," he responds, "I couldn't think of anything to get you for your birthday and I figured a romantic dinner for the two of us would be perfect."

"Romantic Dinner?" I ask.

"Well you see," He says nervously, "I have had a bit of a crush on you for quite some time and I decided to go for it."

"Really?" I ask, "I've had a crush on you too. I just thought you always saw me as nothing more than your little brothers' friend or the know-it-all bookworm."

"Never," he says, "I thought you saw me as your best friends' older brother or a trouble making, school dropout, prankster."

"You can always make me laugh," I tell him, "I may give you a hard time but I love your pranks and jokes. They make life better, happier and less stressful even for a moment."

"Well for right now no jokes," he says smiling, "Let's eat and I can entertain you later."

"So is this a date?" I ask.

"I would like it to be," he says blushing, "But if you don't want it to be it doesn't have to be. It can just be a birthday dinner between two friends."

"I would really like it to be a date," I respond shyly. He smiles and grabs my hand leading me to the blanket.

"Would you like your gift first or to eat?" He questions.

"Gift please," I reply happily.

"Excited much?" He laughs.

"I love presents," I say, "I only got my present from my parents this morning but that wasn't really wrapped just some ink and quills in a box with a card."

"Well I hope you like this I put a lot of thought into it," he says nervously handing me a wrapped gift. I take it and open it gently. It's a case that has a charm necklace sitting inside.

"I know you hate bracelets because they irritate you when you are taking notes or writing. So I decided to make it a necklace that I can continue to add charms to. I know you aren't quite fond of necklaces but it is long enough to hide under your shirt so it doesn't bother you when your studying, reading, doing potions or something," He explains.

"George," I say, "I love it. You really put a lot of thought into it. Thank you."

"I'm glad you like it but that's not all," he says pulling out another package. I open it and smile when I see the top book, "I know you always get books for gifts but the one is your all-time favorite which also has a miniature charm replica of it, the other is a new one I know you wanted and the last is a prank book that will be on selves at our store soon."

"Aw George," I say smiling and tearing up, "How did you know all that?"

"I pay attention love," he replies.

"Love?" I tease.

He turns bright red and stutters, "oh, did I say that? Um, I'm sorry now I definitely scared you away. Here enjoy some of the food and just forget I said anything."

"What if I don't want to forget?" I ask.

"You don't?" he asks surprised.

"No," I reply, "I really like you George, maybe even love and I would be really interested in seeing you further."

"I would really like that," he says. We continue eating and glancing shyly at each other. When we finish he smiles and says, "So one more surprise on your big day, let's go for a walk."

"In the middle of the night?" I ask.

"Well yes," he replies, "That tends to be when the stars are out." We go outside and start walking to the lake.

"Thank you George," I say.

"You are very welcome," He replies, "So was this a good birthday?"

"It started out to be the worst," I reply, "But thanks to you, it is probably the best."

"I'm glad you had a good birthday," he tells me, "So I was wondering if you would be interested in being my girlfriend."

"I would love to be your girlfriend George," I tell him and he gives me a kiss.

"Now that that's all settled I should probably get you back to your dorms," he says, "It's already after curfew." We walk back to the castle and to the Gryffindor dormitories.

"I had a great time tonight," I say when we reach the common room, "Thank you so much for making my birthday fun."

"Anytime," he replies, "I hope we can do it again sometime soon."

"That would be wonderful," I say, "Well I should go to sleep."

"Ok," he replies giving me a sweet kiss, "Goodnight love."

"Goodnight," I reply kissing him again. I walk up the stairs with a goofy smile on my face.

"Hey Hermione," Ginny says, "What were you doing out so late?"

"Oh just had a birthday surprise," I reply.

"Birthday?" she questions.

"Yes," I reply my smile never fading, "Today was my birthday."

"Oh Hermione," she gasps, "I can't believe I forgot your birthday. That we all forgot your birthday."

"It's fine," I say, "George remembered."

"George?" she asks, "As in my brother George."

"Yes," I reply, "Him and Fred snuck into the castle and set up a surprise for me."

"What kind of surprise?" She asks.

"A romantic dinner for two," I tell her.

"Two?" she says, "You and George?"

"Yes," I reply, "It was wonderful. He got me this charm necklace. I didn't realize how well he knows me. Then we went on a walk to the lake where he asked me to be his girlfriend."

"What did you say?" she asks.

"I said yes of course," I say with a goofy grin.

"Well I'm glad you ended up having a wonderful birthday," She says.

"So am I," I say while I lay down in my bed and dream about me and a certain red head.

**Thanks for reading and please review! Let me know if you have any story requests or pairings.**


End file.
